


Vizinho disfarçado

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: Eren conhece o seu novo vizinho e ele lhe desperta diversos sentimentos. Um homem sedutor e charmoso que esconde segredos que Eren faria questão de descobrir todos eles.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Vizinho disfarçado

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyy amoresss!!!!
> 
> Eu estava vendo Broklin 99, um episódio que o Jake e o Holt precisam de proteção porque um traficante ameaçou a vida deles e esse plot veio...
> 
> Daí decidi fazer com esse casal que eu amoooo de paixão!!!
> 
> Fic simplesinha, mas eu espero que agrade...
> 
> Kissussssss

Eren chegou da escola cansado, mas estava feliz, aquele tinha sido o seu último dia de aula. Seu plano era continuar estudando em casa para conseguir entrar em uma boa faculdade e sair da casa de sua família.

Parou na entrada de sua casa e viu que parecia que alguém ocuparia a casa ao lado da sua.

Decidiu ser simpático e foi dar um oi para o seu novo vizinho que carregava uma última mala da calçada até a porta de sua casa, parando e vasculhando os bolsos em busca de suas chaves.

Ah, as vantagens de se alugar uma casa mobiliada, era só chegar e pronto.

\- Bom dia! Seja bem-vindo ao nosso bairro, eu me chamo Eren, moro nessa casa aqui. - indicou a mesma. - Qual o seu nome?

\- Oi… Rivaille… - Apertou a mão estendida para si, mas não falou mais depois daquilo.

\- Bom, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo. - Ofereceu um sorriso.

Não se incomodou com as poucas palavras, afinal, imaginava ser difícil se mudar para um lugar novo e pelo que lhe parecia, sozinho.

Despediu-se do novo vizinho e seguiu para casa. Almoçaria e mergulharia em seu quarto nos livros.

Alguns dias se passaram e vez ou outra quando Eren saía para comprar pão ou resolver algo para sua mãe, via Rivaille. As vezes molhando o seu jardim ou apenas sentado na varanda com uma xícara de chá.

Não conversavam muito no começo, apesar de Eren sempre tentar iniciar um diálogo falando sobre algum assunto aleatório ou contando algo engraçado que lembrava ter assistido em alguma série.

O moreno de olhos verdes notou que a janela de seu quarto era de frente para a de Rivaille. Não dava para ver muita coisa por causa da árvore que ficava entre as janelas, mas vez ou outra o olhar de ambos se encontravam por entre as folhas e Eren sempre sorria animado com um aceno energético para o outro homem, que o retribuía com um aceno de cabeça e de vez em quando um leve sorriso.

Eren estava em sua casa fazendo pães caseiros, quando percebeu que faltava açúcar para a sua receita, não podia deixar de fazer o pão porque já tinha começado a misturar os ingredientes.

Suspirou pesado, mas logo em seguida se animou, talvez Rivaille tivesse um pouco de açúcar para lhe emprestar.

Não custaria nada tentar. Lavou as mãos, pegou uma xícara para o açúcar e saiu de casa.

Deu duas batidas na porta e ouviu a voz do homem pedindo para que aguardasse.

Rivaille abriu a porta, um pouco surpreso com a visita.

\- É, oi Rivaille! Eu estou fazendo um pão mas eu não tinha visto que eu não tinha açúcar, você poderia me dar um xícara se não for muito incômodo?

\- Claro, sem problemas, só um minuto.

Deixou o menino na porta esperando enquanto buscava dentro de casa o ingrediente. Poucos minutos mais tarde retornou e o jovem lhe agradeceu.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando o homem passava um café em sua casa, ouviu lhe chamarem em sua porta e deixou a bebida terminar de encher a garrafa enquanto andava em direção a porta.

Mais uma vez se surpreendeu ao ver Eren ali, com uma tábua de madeira com um pão fresquinho apoiado ali.

\- Aqui, eu acabei de fazer o pão, obrigada por sua ajuda!

Que fofo. Pensou o homem, não esperava receber nada em troca de uma simples xícara de açúcar. Mas ficou feliz com a atenção que recebeu, por mais que a última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção de alguém.

\- Obrigado Eren. - Considerou em se despedir do garoto, mas o menino nas últimas semanas era tão ansioso e simpático, que quis retribuir um pouco todo o carinho que recebeu. - Gostaria de entrar e tomar café? Eu acabei de fazer.

\- Não vou incomodar? - O outro negou. - Então eu aceito, sim.

Retirou os seus sapatos na entrada da casa e de forma tímida entrou na residência de seu vizinho, não sabia como era ali dentro, mas por ser uma casa alugada com a mobília toda pronta, não poderia conhecer muito sobre os gostos do homem.

Colocou o pão sobre a mesa e Rivaille serviu aos dois o café fresco. Um silêncio se instaurou, mas dessa vez foi o mais velho quem o quebrou.

\- E então? Você estuda Eren? - Indagou e começou a passar manteiga em um pedaço do pão que cortou.

\- Só em casa, eu já me formei, estou me preparando para os exames para entrar na faculdade.

\- E onde você quer estudar? - Levou a fatia à boca e ficou impressionado em como o pão era macio e gostoso. - Nossa, isso está uma delícia!

Eren ficou feliz com o elogio e agradeceu.

\- Eu quero ir para a faculdade de Maria.

\- Sério? Não é muito longe? - Queria falar que ele era de lá, mas sabia que não podia.

\- Eu sei que é, mas eu quero ir pra lá, meu exame é em algumas semanas inclusive.

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco e o garoto apreciou a conversa que tiveram, nunca imaginou que pudesse manter uma conversa longa com o seu vizinho charmoso e misterioso.

Estava escurecendo já e resolveu ir para casa, despediu-se do homem e lhe confessou que gostou da companhia, questionando se ambos poderiam fazer isso mais vezes.

Levi se deu por vencido e disse que não tinha problema, afinal, não faria mal jogar um pouco de conversa fora com o outro, certo?

***

Os dias se passaram, com Eren mergulhado em seus livros, mas que aos finais de semana sempre ia visitar o mais velho, as vezes eles apenas conversavam na varanda tomando um chá ou um café. Mas o jovem apreciava a companhia daquele homem que a cada dia que passava despertava mais o seu interesse.

Rivaille não ficava para trás, a solidão de morar naquele lugar foi esquecida com a presença calorosa do jovem, as vezes se recriminava por se permitir conversar tanto com ele, mas ele decidiu se arriscar.

Eren era um rapaz muito dedicado e ele admirava isso, conversavam sobre livros e muitas das vezes sobre alguns filósofos. Mas o menino encantava mesmo o mais velho com a sua gentileza e energia, como quando ele não deu descanso para si falando que ele precisava descansar dos estudos naquele fim de semana e que ele iria pra sua casa jogar God of War 4, porque também era um absurdo que o outro nunca tivesse jogado. Passaram o dia todo jogando e comendo besteira.

Esse dia foi um dos melhores para Rivaille e foi a primeira vez que ele pensou que não se importaria se tivesse que ficar ali naquele bairro por mais alguns meses.

As semanas passavam rápido e uma amizade foi construída naquele tempo e me arrisco a dizer que uma forte atração física também surgia ali, ou seria uma paixão.

\- Você foi bem na prova? - Quis saber assim que deu passagem para o moreno entrar em sua casa, seguindo-o para a cozinha onde um café fresco os esperava.

\- Eu estou exausto, mas acho que fui bem. - Se jogou na cadeira da mesa, enchendo sua caneca com o líquido fumegante. - E você? Até quando vai durar suas férias? Você nunca me diz no que você trabalha…

\- Disse sim, eu disse que sou um servidor público e que eu estou de licença do trabalho.

\- Hahah, misterioso como sempre, ok, ok… - Riu e deixou para lá, dando o seu sorriso aberto que Levi tanto gostava.

Rivaille riu para o outro mas de repete o seu corpo e o do outro foi arremessado para trás, devido a ação da física, porque sua parede foi explodida, mas por sorte a alvenaria do lugar não permitiu um estrago maior.

O ouvido deles estavam zumbindo, Eren estava no chão a frente de si, alguns machucados pelo rosto mas ele estava acordado.

\- Levanta Eren! - Mandou e em um movimento rápido se protegeu nos destroços da mesa e abriu uma gaveta pegando uma arma.

Os olhos verdes aumentaram de tamanho e ele estava sem entender, escutando mal ainda e sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo doer, mas quando ouviu os tiros disparados pela arma que o homem segurava, a adrenalina que o seu corpo liberou o fez deixar de sentir dor para que seu corpo pudesse reagir diante daquela situação.

\- Eren, atrás de mim. Precisamos chegar na sala, você pode andar?

Pelo canto do olho viu Eren apenas assentir. Disparou mais algumas vezes, caminhando apressado, passando pelo batente e buscando atrás do armário uma granada que rapidamente jogou no buraco feito em sua casa.

Avançou com Eren, empurrando-o para o chão o mais delicado que a situação permitia. Seus movimentos eram acompanhados pelos olhos amedrontados e ansiosos. Sorte que no momento ele não conseguia raciocinar o que acontecia, apenas vinha o instinto de que deveria sobreviver.

Viu Rivaille alcançar outra arma, e pelo tamanho essa devia fazer mais estragos. Ouviu a ordem para que ele ficasse escondido e abaixado ali enquanto o homem avançava, atirando.

Eren não conseguiu ver nada, apenas ficou ali, estático, quando menor percebeu, sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro e ele se jogou pra trás nervoso.

\- Calma Eren, sou eu!

Seus pensamentos entraram em ordem e o moreno se jogou nos braços de Levi, agarrando suas roupas e começando a chorar baixinho. O outro apenas o abraçou firme, acariciando de leve seus cabelos a fim de tentar acalmar ele.

O som da vibração do celular foi ouvido e enquanto ainda abraçava Eren, ele atendeu a ligação.

\- É, percebi que a minha localização foi revelada… - Eren apenas conseguia ouvir as respostas do homem. - Já lidei com eles. - Estranhou mais ainda a conversa. - Entendido, estarei pronto.

\- Rivaille? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? - Estava tão nervoso que apenas agora se lembrou de perguntar.

\- Levi.

\- O quê? - Afastou o rosto do pescoço alheio.

\- Meu nome… É Levi… - Esclareceu. - Eu estava escondido nessa cidade, eu sou um policial que recebeu uma ameaça de um traficante da minha cidade e até que ele fosse preso, eu precisava ficar escondido.

O abraço ainda era mantido, firme e apertado, Levi explicava sua situação para um Eren boquiaberto.

\- Eu, eu… Por isso você não falava tanto sobre você…

\- Sim… Eu não podia falar muito…

\- Você precisa ficar escondido então?

\- Não mais, prenderam o traficante, mas ele já tinha recebido a informação de onde eu estava e mandou alguns de seus homens horas antes de ser preso.

\- Você vai embora então? - Levi não respondeu, apenas acenou e Eren o abraçou mais forte, escondendo a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. - Eu vou sentir a sua falta…

\- Eu também vou sentir a sua Eren.

***

Alguns meses haviam se passado depois do incidente, Levi foi embora tão logo os reforços que o seu chefe mandou chegaram e Eren mal pôde se despedir, pensava nele quase todos os dias e em como gostaria de ter tido a coragem de ao menos se declarar para ele, mas não podia voltar no tempo.

De qualquer forma, estava feliz porque ele conseguiu passar para a faculdade que ele queria em Rose e já estava morando na cidade quando o ano letivo começou.

Sua adaptação não foi difícil, Eren tinha uma curiosa facilidade de fazer amigos. Seu grupo não era muito grande, mas ele tinha certeza de que eram pessoas que estaria consigo para sempre.

Em determinado dia, Armin não pode voltar consigo para a casa porque ele não ficou até tarde na faculdade, isso tudo porque teria um encontro com o outro amigo deles, o Jean.

O loiro pediu para que ele não ficasse até tarde na faculdade porque mesmo o apartamento de Eren sendo perto, a noite em Rose era perigosa.

Mas não foi culpa do universitário, ele estava terminando um trabalho na faculdade e simplesmente não viu o tempo passar. Apressou os seus passos e seguia firma para sua casa.

Mas a poucas quadras de sua esquina, viu dois homens andarem em sua direção, a rua estava deserta, a probabilidade deles estarem apenas atravessando era quase nu…

\- Oi, Eren! - Ao mesmo tempo que ouviu a frase sentiu um braço contornar os seus ombros, levou um enorme susto, é claro, mas curiosamente aquela voz lhe era familiar.

E então ele viu que os homens pararam o seu percurso, correndo imediatamente para o lado oposto, olhou para a figura ao seu lado e viu Levi, com o seu fardamento policial.

\- Levi??? Eu, você! - Não conseguia nem por em palavras o que sentia ao vê-lo ali.

\- E aí! Sentiu minha falta? - Perguntou zombeteiro e viu o outro rir abafado enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

\- Parece que me salvou de novo… - Ignorou de propósito a pergunta. - E de uniforme, você fica bem de policial…

\- Na verdade esse é o meu uniforme de sargento. - Eren assentiu. - O que faz a essa hora sozinho na rua?

\- Estava voltando da faculdade…

\- Imagino que conseguiu passar para a federal de Rose…

-Sim, eu… Consegui.

Estava feliz de ver Levi ali, por quanto tempo não sonhou em vê-lo novamente?

-Fico feliz… Posso te acompanhar até em casa? Essa hora é um problema andar sozinho…

\- Não vai atrapalhar o seu serviço?

\- Eu já encerrei meu turno, estava indo para casa.

\- Então, vamos, eu moro logo mais pra frente.

Andaram conversando um pouco sobre como a vida deles seguiu desde que se separaram, estavam felizes pelo encontro inesperado e Eren sentia borboletas em seu estômago, provavelmente pelo nervosismo de estar perto do sargento e por tudo o que sentia pelo outro.

De forma educada Eren chamou Levi para o seu apartamento, para que tomassem café em nome dos velhos tempos. O convite foi rapidamente aceito e as conversas entre os dois fluíam de forma natural, como se não tivessem ficado tanto tempo separados.

\- Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada? - Questionou de costas para o outro enquanto contava as colheres de pó que colocava no coador.

\- O quê? - Levi estava apoiado na mesa que era quase colada na pia, o apartamento era aconchegante mas não dispunha de grandes espaços.

\- Na última noite em que nos vimos, eu quase te roubei um beijo. - Contou se virando apoiando na pia.

Eren agora tinha 19 anos e refletiu por todo o caminho até a sua casa que não queria perder a oportunidade que aquele encontro proporcionou. Era um jovem ousado e impulsivo, quem sabe não tinha alguma chance?

\- O quê? - Ele tinha ouvido, mas queria confirmar que entendeu certo.

\- Eu disse que quis roubar um beijo seu. - Repetiu e se aproximou mais de Levi – E estou considerando fazer isso agora. - Estava a dois palmos de distância do outro.

O sargento não respondeu, apenas o puxou colando as bocas em um beijo que há muito tempo queria dar no outro.

Eren se animou com a reação do outro, ficando entre as pernas dele enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais luxurioso.

Usando de sua jovem impulsividade, Eren colocou a mão no cinto do outro, pronto para tirá-lo mas teve as mãos impedidas, ficou um pouco sem graça, quase se sentindo rejeitado.

\- Eu, é… Eu pensei…

\- Você quer levar isso até o final? Porque a gente pode se beijar a noite toda que tudo bem por mim, mas se você começar a me tocar assim, eu não vou conseguir controlar o meu desejo por você.

\- Levi, eu que não consigo controlar o meu desejo por você. Vem, vamos pro meu quarto.

Não precisou de um segundo convite, enquanto andava pelo apartamento do outro, Levi tirou o seu cinto o deixando no chão do quarto enquanto desabotoava sua blusa.

\- Não tira ainda… - Parou de tirar sua blusa. - Eu menti naquela hora, eu queria dizer é que você fica muito gostoso de uniforme.

Não disse nada, apenas voltou a beijar aquele rapaz que ficou em seus pensamentos por todos aqueles meses, mal pôde acreditar no que ouviu na cozinha.

Puxou a barra da camisa, retirando-a e jogando no chão, antes de subir na cama já deixava sua arma na mesa ao lado da cama e os sapatos e meias de ambos já haviam ido em bora.

Levi beijava aquele corpo quase que com devoção, mordia a pele e chupava onde podia.

As mão de Eren apertavam os braços fortes e sempre que um espasmo de prazer vinha em seu corpo, ele puxava os fios de Levi. Gemeu quando sentiu os dedos longos do mais velho em seu membro, sentindo que ele lhe masturbava lentamente, como um modo de torturá-lo.

\- Ah, Levi!

A língua em seu mamilo não lhe permitiu concluir o raciocínio.

\- Tão gostoso, Eren… - Terminou de lhe despir e ficou em pé, para abrir a própria calça.

\- Deixa que eu te ajudo! - Se adiantou o moreno e se sentou na cama para desabotoar a calça daquele homem sedutor.

Enquanto descia o zíper Eren distribuiu pequenas mordidas na barriga definida dele. E quando a calça foi retirada, ele quis provocar um pouco mais, seu dedo puxou de leve o elástico da boxer, brincando com o dedo ali, de um lado para o outro, seu rosto se aproximou e ele lambeu o volume ali por cima do tecido mesmo e ouviu um som frustrado com a demora dele em avançar.

Não o torturaria mais, logo o tecido foi abaixado e o membro rijo despontava em sua direção, segurou a base e passou a língua pela fenda. Ouvia os suspiros e gemidos de deleite enquanto lambia e chupava o falo com maestria.

\- Porra, Eren!

Eren olhava em seus olhos enquanto sugava apenas a glande para depois sugar todo o comprimento que conseguia colocar na boca.

Levi o afastou antes que gozasse, deixando um beijo forte e possessivo que deixou a boca pequena avermelhada. O virou na cama, e o jovem rapidamente empinou o quadril enquanto o seu peito se apoiava no colchão. O sargente se debruçou sobre ele mara morder o pescoço e sussurrar em seu ouvido coisas obscenas.

Olhou aquela cavidade e não resistiu em chupar e lamber, sendo recompensado pelos gemidos altos e o rebolar do quadril, como se buscasse por mais contato com a língua do homem.

\- Levi, coloca, vem!

Sem discutir o homem posicionou o seu membro na entrada, indo devagar e aproveitando para dar atenção ao pênis do mais novo, sem deixar é claro de buscar os lábios de Eren que estava quase contorcido para alcançar a sua boca.

Quando estava todo dentro, foi Eren quem começou a se mover, rebolando em seu quadril e pedindo por mais.

E Levi atendeu ao pedido, ia forte e fundo, mas decidiu mudar a posição, colocando as costas do rapaz sobre os lençóis e voltando a investir nele enquanto tinha o acesso para beijar a boca gostosa dele.

Eren o empurrou sutilmente e o outro seguiu os seus movimentos, Eren fez ele sentar na cama enquanto ele se ajeitava para ser penetrado sentado no colo dele, de forma a ficar com as costas coladas em seu peito. Assim ele podia se apoiar no chão e ter mais velocidade para subir e descer, ou como fazia as vezes, ficar apenas na glande enquanto rebolava e apertava o outro dentro de si.

\- Levi… - Tentou beijá-lo como pôde. - Você é muito gostoso.

Sem conseguir investir como queria, Levi levantou ainda com o outro dentro dele e o apoiou no guarda roupa investindo rápido e forte, até que finalmente gozou e logo em seguida foi a vez de Eren.

Saiu de dentro dele, os dois riram cúmplices e Levi o levou até o banheiro para que pudessem tomar um banho.

\- Dorme comigo hoje Levi? - Pediu um pouco exitante quando terminaram o banho.

\- Durmo, todas as vezes que você quiser. - Eren sorriu e puxou ele para a cama, se acomodando em seu peito e o beijando profundamente antes de adormecerem abraçados e com o mais velho lhe fazendo carinhos em seus cabelos enquanto sussurrava palavras doces para si.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovinhos!!! O que acharam? Gostaram? Hehehe
> 
> Aiaiia eu particularmente amo esses dois e o Levi de uniforme é tudo pra mim kkkk!!!
> 
> Comentem aqui em baixo o que vocês acharam para eu saber.
> 
> Hihihih!!!


End file.
